Stranded
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: My first fic. Post Curse of the Black Pearl. It has nothing to do with Dead Man's Chest. I'm horrible at summaries. JE and maybe BarbossaElizabeth...? Elizabeth Swann is captured by familiar pirates, and then thrown on an island with Jack Sparrow.
1. Women

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in the Pirates of the Caribbean realm. Sadly. But I do own my story.

Author Note: This is my first story on fan fiction. I'm not that great at descriptive words or making long chapters. I'm sorry if you don't like my short chapters. But maybe in later chapters when I really know where I'm going with this story perhaps I'll be able to make longer chapters.

**Chapter One**

Women

The sun hit the eyes of a twenty year old woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a red dress with gold seams. At the top where the bodice ended there was a beautiful black lace. She stirred and brushed the sand off the side of her face. She observed her surroundings and noticed several things; she was on the shore of a small island, there weren't many palm trees where she stood, and there were charred and burned boxes everywhere.

Elizabeth Swann groaned when she realized what small island she was on. But how she had gotten there she couldn't remember. She didn't see sails on the horizon, or anything that would tell her how she had gotten there. Then she saw something that might be of help.

It was a wobbly-legged figure stumbling towards her. The sun was shining in her eyes so that she could not see who it was.

"Morning' love," Jack Sparrow said with a smile and a wave.

Elizabeth quickly walked over and slapped the stumbling pirates causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

Elizabeth then sat down beside him, her face set in an angry stare.

"How did we get here?"

"Well I don't know" he said, but was cut off in mid-sentence by another slap from the young woman. "Bugger! Would you stop doin' that?" He then rubbed his cheek gingerly. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you." He replied trying to get out of it, but when he saw her straight face and angry brown eyes he sighed giving up. "Captain Barbossa. BLOODY! I'm telling the truth." He said as he rubbed his cheek which was burning again from another slap. But before she could do it again he caught her wrist. "Why would I lie to you love?"

"To keep yourself from getting into trouble once again." She slapped him on his other cheek with the hand he wasn't holding. She then pulled her trapped wrist away from him and stormed off to the other side of the island.

"I hate women," Jack said as he put the cold ocean water to his face to cool the stinging handprints.

When Elizabeth got to the other side of the island she sat down under a palm tree that wasn't burned to the ground and closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. As soon as she did this she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Bruises and Cuts

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters from the movies. Unfortunately Disney owns them. And the actors own the characters.

Author Note: When I wrote this chapter I wanted to keep it to about 400 words like the last, but when I was writing I felt as though there needed to be more explained. So the chapter in turn became longer. Perhaps for the pleasure of others.

Chapter Two

Bruises and Cuts

It had been a bright sunny day and Elizabeth was in town getting her wedding dress. For the past couple of days it was as if she lived in the town. Her wedding was approaching quickly and she felt as though she were forgetting many things. He father had said to her many times that week that if she continued acting this way that they wouldn't be able to afford to live any where after the wedding, jokingly of course.

She walked down the street and resisted the temptation to buy everything that she saw. She opened up the door to the seamstress shop and rang the bell on the counter. The dresses around her were so beautiful that she couldn't resist touching the fabric and looking at them from all angles.

"Ah Miss Swann," The seamstress said as she walked to the front of the store. "That dress there's made from silk. Some of the finest," She said with a smile. She handed Elizabeth her wedding dress. "I had to admit it was the most difficult dress I've made. I do hope you like it."

Elizabeth held the dress to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's wonderful! Thank you very much."

Elizabeth handed a pouch to the woman. She thanked her once again and left the shop. She smiled when she saw a carriage awaiting her. She put the dress inside and closed the door behind herself.

When the carriage arrived at her home, she was caught slightly off guard when the door was not opened for her. She knocked again and waited for a time. When the door still didn't open she opened it up and peeked inside.

"Will!" She yelled as she ran in. She tripped over something and found that it was the doorman. She gasped slightly, but continued forward so that she was kneeling beside Will. She looked him over and found that his knuckles were bleeding, and there was a wound to his head. She lifted him off his stomach so that his back was to the bottom of the stairs. "What happened?" She asked him as she stroked his cheek. As she did this she looked around trying to figure out for herself what had happened. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Estrella, her maid, was on her stomach. Her neck was broken and twisted so that Elizabeth could see the look of horror on her face. Her mouth was wide open in shock and her eyes in a lifeless stare.

As she continued to look around, she saw her father pinned to the wall with a sword. Blood was dripping from his hair line making his face completely red. But the horrible part was, was that Elizabeth could swear she saw his mouth still moving. She cringed away from the sight and looked back to Will.

He groaned slightly in response. Will then looked at her, but his eyes became wide, full of anger and fear.

"Eliza- Elizabeth, be-hind you." He managed to croak.

Elizabeth screamed when she felt strong hands grabbing at her. Two had her around the waist, and two more had her wrists. They easily pulled her to her feet despite her struggling.

"Unhand me at once!" She screamed.

Elizabeth kicked and punched as much as she could, but her struggling seemed to anger the men. She felt something hit the back of her head, and she was knocked unconscious.

When she awoke she realized there was blood dripping down her wrists, and the cuts were burning. She began to observe her surroundings and had a sharp intake of breath. She was in the familiar Captain's Quarters of the Black Pearl. But now there was a bed in the room along with the dining table. She began to struggle frantically, causing her cuts to become even more painful.

"You don't want to be doin' that poppet."

"Poppet."

Pintel and Ragetti stood in the doorway. Pintel had a rotten smile on his face and Ragetti was playing with his knife.

"Why have you brought me here!" Elizabeth yelled as she continued to pull at the ropes. "Release me!"

"I can't be doin' that Miss. Because the Captain-" Pintel began.

"Would like to have a word with you." A man said as he walked into the room.

"Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said in a hoarse and shocked whisper.


	3. Captain Barbossa

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, or any of the characters. They are property of Disney.

Author Note: I realized when I was writing chapter three that I had written Ragetti's name wrong. When I tried to fix it I couldn't figure it out. But in this chapter his name is correctly spelled. Also about Ragetti, some people he might be slightly OOC but I think that he is a good person at heart; and sometimes when he doesn't mean to. It comes out.

Chapter Three

Captain Barbossa

Pintel cleared his throat uneasily. Sadly he and Ragetti would not get to toy with her.

"So we should be leaving then sir?" Ragetti asked.

Barbossa nodded and allowed the two men to pass him. He then closed the door and made sure that it was closed completely.

"It's been a while Miss Swann." He said as he walked over to her. "Forgive me," he said as he gestured to the ropes. "I couldn't risk you getting away again."

He took a curl of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. He then brought her hair to his nose and he inhaled deeply.

"Ah," he said as his nose trailed along her neck and to her jaw. He pulled back, but only to move closed to her face, and when he spoke his lips brushed against hers.

"You don't know what it's like, to be able to feel the warmth of your skin as it becomes red in embarrassment." He said with a laugh.

Elizabeth cringed away from him. The stink of his breath and his body was so foul that her eyes began to water. Barbossa laughed as he watched her response. He then pulled away from her getting one last whiff of her smell.

"Hungry?" He asked, but when he saw her glaring at him he smiled. "Pintel, Ragetti!" He said sharply. The two men came stumbling in quickly. "Change Miss Swann into her dress." Then he left the room swiftly.

Ragetti began to giggle with excitement as he pulled out his knife.

"We're going to have fun with you poppet." Pintel said with a laugh as he walked towards her.

One hour later Elizabeth stood with her head down. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was in shreds. She had tear stains on her cheeks that Ragetti cleaned off with a dirty handkerchief.

"Don't cry poppet." He said quietly, but Elizabeth turned her head away from him.

"The Captain will be here shortly." Pintel said as he buttoned up his pants. "Come on," he said when he pulled on Ragetti's shoulder, and they both left.

Elizabeth stood there with her hands in chains. The chains were about four feet long and were bolted to the floor. As she stood there she felt the tears in her eyes, and begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Now what would make a beautiful young lady like you cry?" The Captain asked as he stood before her. He put his hands on the chair behind him and leaned against it.

"Being stuck on a ship with smelly pirates. And being in the same room with their unintelligent, disgusting, sick, twisted, son of a whore, Captain!"

It was clear that the words struck Barbossa hard. But he paid them no mind.

"Do you know why I've brought you here?" When he got no response, he continued. "I only have about twenty or thirty years left in this world, and I was beginning to feel lonely. Yet the women I met always seemed to be drunken whores," He paused. "But then I thought of one woman I had met, that did not drink, was well mannered, and who perplexed me more than any woman I had ever met. And that woman… was you Elizabeth." He said her name slowly. "Now for my question." He said as he began to lean towards her. "Will you be Miss Leland Barbossa?" He asked but was cut off when she spit in his eyes.

"I will never be your wife!" She said angrily, "Or your whore for that matter!"

Barbossa leaned even closer to her, his eyes wild with anger. He was so close, that once again her eyes began to water from his stench. "I think a couple of days on an island will do you some good."

She saw the back of his hand coming towards her. She quickly closed her eyes, she felt the pain, heard the impact, and passed out.


	4. A Not So Dishonest Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean all characters belong to Disney.

Author Note: Wow, this chapter was fairly long. Along with the next one. I intended to stop writing at about 1am so I could watch my TV show, but I could seem to be able to put the pencil down. The words were coming out so quickly that I was barely able to write them down fast enough. At some point during the beginning of this chapter I realized I was doing Jack a bit out of character, but I couldn't re-write everything I had written, so I just came up with a reason. I hope I didn't go too out of character.

Chapter 4

The Not So Dishonest Promise

When Elizabeth awoke the sun was no longer shining. The crackling of a small fire awoke her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She saw Jack crouched by the fires, he was cooking something.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon." Jack said without turning to look at her. "I'm sorry Miss that I can't give you a better meal; but fist is the only food we have here." He held out a plate sized flat rock towards her that had small pieces of fish on top of it. "And I apologize not being able to give you the proper utensils."

Elizabeth grabbed the plate from him. She took a piece of fished in one of her hands and began to eat it. When she had swallowed she watched him as he kindled the fire. "What bought on this sudden act of kindness?" She asked quietly.

"You were shaking," Jack replied in the same quiet tone. "You had a fever and you were sweating, and extremely pale."

Elizabeth finished the food on her plate as she began to laugh.

"And because you've been on stabled land for far too long, and there is no rum."

He smiled slightly in response, "That too love."

They sat in silence for a long while as Jack moved back so that he was beside Elizabeth.

"If you don't mine me asking dearie," He said as he looked at her, "What were you dreaming about?" Elizabeth tenses up quickly and Jack felt the uneasiness in the air. "But you don't have to tell me if you don't wish it."

Elizabeth sat unmoving as she stared at the fire. "I was dreaming about what had happened on the Black Pearl." She paused. "Pintel and Ragetti, they," she seemed unable to say anything else.

"Say no more love. I already know what happened next. I won't make you relive those moments."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and hugged him tightly. She cried onto his shoulder.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute lass!" Jack said as he pulled her from him. He acted as though her hugging would cause him to be infected with a horrible disease. "There will be no crying," he said quickly.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Why shouldn't I cry?" she asked angrily. "My father is dead. Will is probably dead along with him. I have no life and Barbossa wishes me to be his wife! I have all the reason in the world to…" She was cut off by Jack pressing his lips against hers. Elizabeth soon relaxed and Jack pulled away. "Why would you do something like that?" She asked sharply. She was cut off once again, but this time it was by his fingers.

"Do you ever shut up and think for a moment?" He asked. "I thought what I did might silence you. You don't have to worry about Barbossa, love. I promise you, I'll kill him."

Elizabeth watched him and knew Jack would keep his promise, no matter how much of a dishonest man he was. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he intended to kill Barbossa for her. Elizabeth then smiled thankfully, and as she did she shivered when a slight breeze rushed through the island.

Jack shrugged his coat off his shoulders and placed it on Elizabeth.

"Don't want you gettin' even sicker than you are, love." He said kindly.

Elizabeth nodded in thanks and looked to the skies. "How did you get here Jack?" She questioned.

Jack laughed slightly as he leaned back against a tree. "I don't really remember. I think Pintel and Ragetti had something to do with it." He shrugged slightly, clearly not able to remember. "When they took my from the cell, they said that I would be reunited with an old friend. Then I say you on the shore of the beach! You have no ideas how happy I was to see you agai-"Jack caught himself before he could say anything else.

Elizabeth stared curiously at him hoping that he would say more.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna search the island for another stash." Elizabeth scoffed in reply. "The rum runners wouldn't have left just one on this island. And maybe inside there's fry food. We may be here a couple of days." He said reasonably.

Elizabeth was slightly shocked when she didn't hear him say anything about finding the rum. Maybe he had changed.

"And tomorrow we shall drink and sing all night long!" He said happily as he threw his hands out.

"You never change Jack." She said with a smile. She lay back down on the sand. "I'm going to sleep." She said.

Elizabeth looked at Jack for a time before falling asleep again.


	5. The Unexpected Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates. Disney does. (I think I'm done with the disclaimers.)

Author Note: I'm not so sure about this Chapter. It's the first time I'm writing one like this. I hope it isn't too bad. And here's a special thanks to pintels-poppet and i-don't-shut-up-i-grow-up for reading this story, and giving me reviews that motivate me to keep writing.

Chapter 5

The Unexpected Night

When Elizabeth awoke she struggled slightly. She looked down and saw that arms were wrapped around her. She gasped slightly and quickly pulled Jack's arms away from her body.

"What?" Jack questioned as his eyes widened when he realized she was awake. "What are you doing up?" He asked uneasily.

"Do you mind explaining yourself Mr. Sparrow?" She questioned him.

"I'm used to hugging a pillow when I sleep. I guess I did it unconsciously." He said as he cleared his throat.

"Hmmm…." Elizabeth said with a look that clearly stated she did not believe his story.

After that morning Jack made sure that he didn't fall asleep any where near Elizabeth. As the days passed the two began to learn more about the other. Elizabeth realized then, that Jack was right; they were like two peas in a pod.

Another day or so passed and it was clear to Jack that Elizabeth had gotten over the ordeal with Printel and Ragetti. But the truth was, was that Elizabeth had actually enjoyed the encounter, being ravished by pirates, it was a new experience for her and she couldn't resist not liking it. But of course no one could know that's how she really felt.

It had been a week, and Elizabeth was growing closer and closer to Jack. She had even cuddled with him by the fire, but of course that was due to the cold night air. The next morning when she awoke she felt slightly uneasy when she saw Jack staring at her with a sly smile on his lips.

"When you went to sleep last night, I found the stash." He said as he gestured to the trunk beside him.

"Did you find any food?" Jack shook his head.

"But at least we have rum." He said happily.

"At least we have rum," she repeated.

As the day went by Elizabeth had consumed several bottles of rum, much to Jack's surprise. Like before they were dancing about the fire singing the wondrous song Elizabeth had learned as a child. But this time it was Elizabeth who had fallen to the ground brining Jack down with her.

They sat on the blanket that Elizabeth had found in the rum room.

"Now this seems quite familiar." Jack said with a humble smile. His smile quickly faded into a frown when he felt the sting on his cheek from a slap. "What did I do now?" He questioned hotly.

"That was for trying to get me drunk last time." Elizabeth said with a small giggle. She then leaned forward and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back she laughing still, "That was for trying to do the same thing this time." She rested on his chest and heard his heartbeat. The slightly quickened rhythm began to soothe her.

Jack sat there completely in shock with what had just happened. What Elizabeth had just done. Without him realizing it he put his arm over Elizabeth's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"What for love?" He looked at her curiously.

"For Barbossa taking the Pearl from you again." She said simply as she looked up at him.

Jack shrugged slightly. "The Pearl always comes back to me. One way or another." He stared at the ocean as they sat in silence. "What about you? I mean you've lost the love of your life." He said sadly.

"I loved Will. But he was not the love of my life." Jack looked very confused and asked her to continue.

"My love Jack, had always been you. Ever since I was a young girl, I'd read stories about the dashing Jack Sparrow. You were almost like a fairytale prince." She said with a small smile. "As I read about you, the more I wanted to learn. And I soon began to realize that you never saved women in your adventures like in the fairytales. I'd always wished I'd be your damsel in distress. When I saw you looking down on me, the day I nearly drowned, I could have sworn I was in heaven. And there I was, playing the part that I'd always wished to play." She paused with a small laugh. Oh how I wanted to kiss you that moment. But I knew I couldn't. And I also knew that I could never be with you. You being a pirate charged with almost too many crimes to name, and I being the Governor's daughter.

"Yet here you are," Jack said as he stared at her. He never would have guessed that she had been in love with him, even before they met.

"Here I am. And I love you Jack." She said as she kissed him again.

As they kissed, and the kiss became more intense, Jack grabbed her waist and rolled over so that he was on top of her, and she was below him. She began to lift up her dress, and she put Jack's callused hand on her thigh.

She shivered slightly as he felt his rough skin touch hers.

"Are you sure you want this, love?" Jack asked as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"More than anything." She said as she brought his lips back to hers.

Later that night Jack awoke to find Elizabeth snuggling up to his chest. He looked around and saw their clothes beside the blanket.

"Ah yes, now I remember," Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack promise you'll never leave me." She said as they made love. "Tell me you love me."

Jacked promised her and told him her loved her, though he was not sure if that was true. But what he did know was there he had deep feelings for her.

He ran his fingers along the curves of her body in a slow rhythmic motion. As he did, he became tired once again and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sun beating down on him. He expected to see Elizabeth still in his arms, but when he looked to see, she was gone, along with her dress. He cursed as he put his clothes back on.

"I'll get you Barbossa. And when I do, you're going to regret ever meeting me," He said angrily to the horizon.


	6. The Shock and the Dream

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've moved and I've been trying to grab everything I would need, and my book just kept slipping out of my mind.

Anyway, this chapter isn't what I wanted it to be, but the version I had before was too… I didn't like it that much. So I re-wrote it. I'm starting to get writer's block again, but don't worry, I will try to get at least 10 Chapters… I don't know if my creativity can last for more than that. But you never know.

And this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. But I just couldn't think of how to make it longer without going on about absolutely nothing that has to do with the story.

Chapter Six

The Shock and The Dream

Elizabeth was standing on what she thought was stable ground, but she soon came to realize that it was rocking back and forth. Then she saw soldiers running towards her, but their faces were covered in darkness. They began to pull her arms as if they wanted her to follow them. She began to speak but a hand was put over her mouth. She struggled and screamed with all her might hoping to wake Jack. She realized that Jack was moving farther and farther away from her. She tired to call out his name, but with no luck. 'Jack.' she called, 'Jack, Jack, Jack.'

"Jack!" She exclaimed as she sat straight up. She found that she was in a bed, in a cabin of a ship, and wearing breeches. She curiously looked around and saw a familiar man sitting in a chair by the table.

"What are you doing here James?"

He looked at her sullenly with a lifeless look in his eyes. "When I saw the scene in your home, I knew you were in danger." Norrington said quickly. "I got my fleet ready and we left. I first sailed to the Isla De Muerta, but I sadly did not find you there. We searched everywhere for about two weeks without resting. I was about to give up, until I saw this familiar island in the distance." His speech slowed now. "You were safer than I thought you'd be." He added with a sour tone hinting as to how he had found her that morning with Jack.

Elizabeth blushed slightly as she looked away from him. In the silence she cleared her throat uneasily.

"Why didn't you take Jack as well?" She asked knowing that her dream had been reminding her what had happened to her. "Seeing as he is still wanted by the crown." She added quietly.

"I thought it would be better for him to die on that island from the heat and starvation." James said sharply.

"Oh." It was clear in her voice that she was hurt by his harsh words.

"Murtogg! Mullroy! Keep watch over Miss Swann." Norrington stood up and left the room quickly.

"It was odd to find Jack where we left 'im wasn't it?" Mullroy asked as he handed a glass of water to Elizabeth.

"What?"

Murtogg looked at her. "We found Jack in Tortuga as we waited for our orders. He was sitting in the bar drinking and we were able to grab him and he didn't throw a fuss. The Commodore told us to find an island and bring him there. So we went to the only place we could find, or even remember. After we left him there, we went back to Tortuga, only to be informed that you were missing." He smiled slightly. "It was a bit of a shock to find you there Miss."

Elizabeth was about to speak but she suddenly felt a churning in her stomach. The glass dropped to the floor and shattered. She leaned over to the side of the bed and retched.

Mullroy left the room and got the doctor.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said in protest as the doctor looked her over.

"Apparently so." He said, and with that he left the room, Murtogg and Mullroy closely behind him.

Elizabeth wiped her mouth and lay on her side so she was facing the wall. She knew why she was sick. It was because her body was tearing apart when she wasn't with Jack. She needed him, probably more than she needed air, and her body was reacting to not being with him. At least that's what she hoped.

She heard herself squeak quietly and felt the hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh Jack." She said sadly as she grabbed her pillow and held it to her chest. "I'm so sorry. I miss you so much." She said quietly and cried into the sheet of the bed. She knew she was over-reacting in a way, but Jack was the only person left in this world that she loved, and now she would never see him again.

The next day she was allowed to leave the room. She walked along the deck and looked for the island from all places of the ship, and she saw nothing.

Elizabeth sighed sadly. She knew Jack wouldn't die of starvation, but she didn't know how long he would be able to last under the scorching sun.

She put her arms on the rail and leaned forward slightly.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she jumped slightly. It was James.

"May I speak to you?" He asked as he turned away for a moment and began to walk. When he saw she wasn't following him he turned to her again, "Please."

She nodded hesitantly and followed him back to the cabin. She sat down on her bed and looked at him uneasily.

"I have something important to tell you, but I don't know how to begin." He sat there in silence for a long while.

"James, you're beginning to worry me." She said sadly.

"This is going to be hard to believe. And I don't know if you'll be able to accept it." James said quietly. He sighed as he looked to his hands which were folded in his lap. "We found him at you house, and he refused to be left behind. We thought he was dead but…"

Elizabeth was now becoming very anxious as she looked at him. "But what James? Please tell me."

He looked at her and sighed again as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it up and let a man in. And then left quietly, and sadly.

The man was in shadow, but when she stepped forward she gasped as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Will?"


	7. Sinking Heart

Author's Note: This is a filler chapter. I know a lot of you want more, but I need to tell you what happened with Elizabeth before going to Jack. I know exactly what I'm going to do. Sorry I didn't write a longer chapter. Nothing was coming to mind.

This is very short. I'm soooo sorry!

It's extremely short, I apologize sooooo much! But you have to understand, the next chapters will be back to their normal length. I promise!

It's just hard after having been out of the groove of writing for so long.

Chapter Seven

Sinking Heart

Tears well up in her eyes as she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his muscular arms. She expected him to respond the same way she did, but he did not.

He pulled her off of him and stood as firm as a stone.

"Will, what's wrong?" Elizabeth questioned uneasily.

"Commodore Norrington told me about you and Jack." He said sourly.

Elizabeth felt her heart sink.

"Will, you have to understand," she said weakly. "I thought you were dead."

"You said you loved me!" He interrupted her.

"But I do-"

"No! You don't!" He said hotly. "If you did, you never would have believed I was dead! You would have thought that there was that small bit of hope I was still alive!" Will felt himself loosing his composure. He swallowed thickly and looked at her hand. "You're not even wearing our engagement ring."

"Barbossa took it!"

"Like I'm going to believe that."

There was a tense silence between the two.

"I guess our wedding is off." Will said to break the silence.

"Will! That's not what I want! Please don't do this!" Elizabeth begged him.

Will shook his head. "I can. And I have." He turned to leave. "Say your goodbyes to Jack. You won't ever see him again. I'll make sure of that." He then left.


End file.
